About NDS Online
History On January 20, 2008, Nintendo DS Information was first opened to the public after going through Private Alpha's & Private Beta's. When Nintendo DS Information first came out, if consisted of only reviews & the Online PictoChat. The name of 'Nintendo DS Information' was around for approximately 5 months, until a new owner was hired. On May 17, 2008, a new owner was hired which was when the name was shortened from 'Nintendo DS Information' to 'DS Info'. When DS Info was opened, it introduced 'Season Reviews', in which each game reviews was divided into a 'Season' (See Game Reviews for more information). This also was when the website got it's first Enter Page, along with the Extras page. The Enter Page also brought in a flash menu, which was scrapped in April 2008. On October 1, 2008, the current owner took over DS Info, and remaned it NDS Online, which it is today. The first change to NDS Online was the new 'Theme Weeks', which went all throughout October. After the 'Theme Weeks' were over, no major changes were made until February of 2009, when the biggest update to NDS Online to date came, the Blue Waves theme. This theme changed NDS Online, by giving it a new background, new logo, new favicon and more. On May 7, 2010, NDS Online announced that the Blue Waves Remix 2nd Gen theme is going to be the last theme and design that will come to NDS Online. However, the website will still be getting mini updates as needed. Blue Waves Theme In February of 2009, the biggest change to NDS Online to date occured, which was the update v 4.00, the Blue Waves theme. This theme has been on NDS Online the longest out of all the themes, spanning more then a year. This theme introduced many new features such as; Background, logo, Download Centre, favicon, and more. The Blue Waves also received the highest theme rating on NDS Online, by getting 8/10 stars. This theme was also the first theme to bring in pictures as links. The picture links were a rectangular shape with 2 colours on them. This theme was also the easiest to customize, which allowed the Theme Weeks to come in. The Theme Weeks first occured in October 2008, but re-occured in May 2009. The themes were; Windows, Mac, Burnout Online & Nintendogs. Then, in June 2009, the update v 4.30 came out, which introduced new page links, which are more disc-like. This update was originally planned to be update v 5.00 because it was supposed to not only have new links, but a new logo & pages. But, the new pages were scrapped and the update was turned into a mini update. Update v4.30 also was the one that introduced the latest logo, the one with the blue circle and yellow ring. This logo was also carried into Blue Waves Remix, and is rumored to be the last logo for NDS Online. Blue Waves Remix The Blue Waves Remix update v 5.00 is going to be the second largest update in NDS Online history (following the Blue Waves Update). The update features never-before seen flash page links, and takes full advantage of flash technology. This update was also the first to feature an Alpha & Betas, and is also the first to fully support Microsoft Internet Explorer. 2 versions were made for this update: This update also has been rumored to be the last redesign to NDS Online, but this has not been confirmed. Also, NDS Online has released a late feature to this update, which is known as the Side Ads. Side Ads With update v5.03, we released the Side Ads. The Side Ads allow us to show off the newest pages, current update, other websites and more. Update v5.50 (v5.00 2nd Gen) v5.50 features a slightly new layout, and includes a new page link. The first beta was opened on May 9, 2010 and ran until the 14th. Then , on May 17 - 22, the second Beta was held, which was be semi-public. And on the 23, the update was released, showing off the last design for NDS Online to the public. This theme is best known for it's high use of gradient images, flash links and the Chitta Bar. Burnout Online Burnout Online was a section in NDS Online that was around from May 2008 - June 2009. The main focus of this page was on the hit PS3 & X360 game, Burnout Paradise. The reason for this section being made was due to the fact that it would hopefully raise website hits, and it did by about 5%. But, then in June of 2009, the section was announced as closing since the game was no longer being updated and that the staff & the owner were trying to get the website only on Nintendo DS gaming. So, this was eventually closed on July 1st, 2009. This section is still available for viewing, but no links will be posted on our websites. The only way into it is if you know the URL or if you're a staff member. Online PictoChat Every since the start of NDS Online, the Online PictoChat rooms have been around, and have grown larger and larger. Chitta Bar The Chitta Bar & Chitta WebBar are both developed by NDS Online. The Chitta Bar is available for full use in the Blue Waves Remix 2nd Gen. The Chitta WebBar is available for Mozilla Firefox (Windows Only), Internet Explorer (Windows Only) and Safari (Mac Only). ''See NDS Online Chitta for more information.'' Fonts Used NDS Online uses a varity of fonts, here are what the names are: The Calibri font is pre-installed on Windows Vista & Windows 7 but is not available for the Mac OS All Access Code In April 2010, on the NDS Online Forum, we announced the new All Access Code. What the All Access code is, is it's a new code and with it, when you sign up for a Beta and enter the code, you get instant access into the Beta, and all you have to do is wait for the email. It will also give you special rights like a Moderator on the forum, along with 1000 bouns points! These codes are given out in a draw that occurs once every 2 months. Programs At NDS Online, we have made a few programs, the first one being the Blue Waves Remix Player, which played your video files. Then, Muze, which is our latest program. Please note however that NDS Online does not take any responsibility for program errors or viruses. The files that are included in the Setup are all scanned by Norton Internet Security 2010 before being uploaded, and if they do not show up as "No viruses or other security risks were found", then they do not make it to the website. If you find that an installer (Only the .exe) has a virus, please notify ClickTeam. If you find a virus in the files under Program Files, then contact Symantec (Norton). LAST UPDATED: May 31, 2010 NDS Online News Update (YouTube Series) Recently, NDS Online deleted NDS Online TV, and has started NDS Online News Update. NDS Online News Update are video news updates under 2 minutes, which will display important news. The NDS Online TV page was also deleted and replaced with this. Version Selector On April 15, 2010, NDS Online announced that there are plans to have a version selector, which will allow people to choose between: •Blue Waves Remix 1st Gen •Blue Waves Remix 2nd Gen Commercials thumb|left|300px|Commercial uploaded May 1, 2010 Closure Since June 2010, there has been a lot of talk about the website closing. Although this has not yet been confirmed or not, the staff at NDS Online have remained quiet about the subject. The Podcasts have started up again recently, possibly hinting that the website might not be closing. On September 29, 2010, it was announced that the website will only be updated with information regarding the Nintendo 3DS, and that all updates will stop in 2011.